1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal table and a terminal table unit mountable on a battery system usable in, for example, a fuel cell vehicle, a hybrid vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, a battery system includes a plurality of circuits such as a boost circuit and the like. A module for control is connected with a battery, so that a conductive state at a predetermined voltage is guaranteed.
In order to provide such a plurality of circuits certainly and easily, a terminal table including a plurality of busbars each having a connection portion at each of two ends thereof as described in, for example, Patent Document 1 is widely used.
For example, the terminal table described in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of busbars that connect a control device (Intelligent Power Module (IPM)) and a reactor to each other. When an error such as an installation error, a molding error or the like is caused to at least one of the control device (IPM) and the reactor, the plurality of busbars cannot be connected with certainty.